Amor contra Deber
by TheGirlInGlasses
Summary: Modern AU: Zuko ha dejado atrás a una familia llena de tragedias y crímenes para convertirse en un policía, todo va bien hasta que le asignan la misión de traer a su padre ante la justicia. Zuko acepta, pero hay un gran impedimento para cumplir su misión... ¿su nombre? Mai. ¿Zuko pondrá su deber sobre la mujer que ama o se condenará a una vida ilegal? (One-Shot).


**A/N: Avatar, el Último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece. Solo me divierto jugando un poco con los personajes. Espero que les guste este Modern AU, todas las partes en itálicas son flashbacks (recuerdos) y esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Zuko. Sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo la historia. **

* * *

**Amor contra Deber. **

Manejaba mi auto tan rápido como podía. Escuchaba cómo las llantas de mi carro rozaban a toda velocidad contra el pavimento mojado. Podía sentir cómo la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Volteé a ver al asiento del copiloto, la miré por un segundo, ella estaba sentada, tenía miedo en sus hermosos ojos dorado pálido, aunque jamás demostraría ese miedo. Su largo cabello, negro y lacio, bailaba violentamente con el viento. De repente, oí disparos detrás de nosotros. Ella volteó a mirarme, yo me limité a asentir y tomó un pistola que estaba adentro de una mochila que traíamos con nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como ella se volteó y comenzó a dispararles a nuestros perseguidores.

Solté un suspiro y un recuerdo invadió mi mente.

_-Esa es tu nueva misión- mi jefe, Piandao, me dio una carpeta con algunos documentos en su interior. Le dirigí una sonrisa torcida. No quería esa misión, no quería despertar mi pasado. _

_-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?- no puedo dejar de odiar la idea. _

_-Sí, eres la persona perfecta. Ellos confiarán en ti sin siquiera preguntarte nada. _

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Y si ellos no me quieren ahí? No los conoces como yo lo hago. Ellos creerán que hui porque no quería seguir con el negocio familiar. _

_-Pero todo eso es cierto. Mira Zuko, ellos son tu familia y te querrán de regreso, no les va a importar tu situación o si querías o no seguir con el lavado de dinero. Vamos, dale una oportunidad a esto. _

_Hice una mueca de disgusto, pero al final acepté. _

Despejé de mi mente ese recuerdo y seguí manejando, miré de nuevo al asiento del copiloto. Mai seguía disparándoles a los hombres que nos perseguían. Ella volteó a verme y se estremeció al sentir el viento sobre su piel. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas furiosas y su cabello estaba enmarañado.

-Vamos a morir, ¿no?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la semana pasada?- pregunté tratando de reconfortarla.

-No- contestó fríamente.

-Dijiste que yo era tuyo y tú eras mía y si moríamos por esto, moriríamos pero antes teníamos que intentar vivir.

Mai comenzó a reír frenéticamente.

-Entonces moriremos- confirmó.

-Tal vez, pero moriremos juntos y nada más importa, ¿no es así?- dije tratando de ser positivo.

Mai no contestó.

Moví mis hombros de arriba a abajo para liberar un poco de tensión y un nuevo recuerdo apareció en mi mente.

_Estoy parado en frente de mi vieja casa. No sabía qué podía esperar de mi familia. Mi madre estaba muerta, ésa era la verdadera razón por la cual hui de esa casa. Ella fue asesinada por los enemigos de mi padre, Ozai. En ese entonces, sentí como si a él no le hubiese importado la muerte de mi mamá; de hecho parecía aliviado de alguna manera. _

_La verdad sólo había dos personas en ese lugar que me importaban, Mai y Azula. Me dolió tanto dejarlas atrás. Azula es mi hermana y tal vez no teníamos la mejor relación del mundo, pero me importaba mucho su bienestar. Mai era mi novia de aquel entonces, ella solía ser mi persona favorita en el mundo, mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi universo. _

_Negué con la cabeza, tomé un largo respiro y llamé a la puerta. _

_-¿Zuko?- Azula estaba realmente sorprendida. _

_-Sí, Azula. Soy yo, tu hermano.- Ella me miró confundida, pero aun así, me dio un abrazo, muy extraño e incómodo, pero era un abrazo. Después me empujó hacia adentro de la casa y me invitó a sentarme en la sala. _

_-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Algunas personas te extrañaron mucho por aquí. Ni siquiera le dijiste adiós a nadie. _

_-Lo siento Azula. Necesitaba salir de todo esto, me sentía asfixiado.- Sé que al referirse a algunas personas se estaba incluyendo a ella, también había extrañado a mi hermana, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. _

_-Te necesitábamos aquí, Zuko. Todos estábamos muy sorprendidos cuando te fuiste. Al principio, creímos que habías sido secuestrado, pero Mai nos dijo que te habías ido. No le dijiste a nadie por qué.- Mi hermana lucía herida y sumamente confundida. Traté de tomar su mano, pero se alejó de inmediato. _

_-De verdad lo siento mucho. No sentía la fuerza suficiente para afrontar la situación. El hecho de que mamá ya no estuviera más en este mundo, me destrozó de alguna forma. _

_-Pudimos haber ayudado, ¿no pensaste en eso? Además, mamá no era la única persona en el Planeta Tierra- Azula sonaba enojada. _

_-Azula, no pararé de decir que lo siento hasta que todas las personas a las que lastimé me perdonen.- mi hermana sonrió malévolamente ante mi declaración. Me sentía culpable por traicionar a mi familia, pero tenía el deber de hacerlo. _

_-De acuerdo, recordaré eso. Pero primero, dime qué has estado haciendo todos estos años._

_Claro que le contesté, pero mentí. _

Los balazos pararon por un momento, pero no podía detenerme. En cualquier momento esos hombres podían reaparecer. Mai estaba más pálida de lo normal y por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas llenas de frustración y enojo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste ser policía? En serio, pudiste haber escogido cualquier otra profesión. Pero no… decidiste ser policía, ¡de verdad querías que te mataran!- Mai sonaba realmente enojada. No quería involucrarla en todo este desastre.

-Ya te expliqué que decidí convertirme en policía porque no quería cargar con muertos en mi conciencia como mi padre lo hace. No quería que mis seres queridos acabaran tres metros bajo tierra por mis "negocios" como mi mamá. No me juzgues. De todas maneras, tú decidiste venir conmigo, yo nunca te obligué.- le contesté con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Eres increíble Zuko! ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría solo en esto? Ya te perdí una vez, no podía perderte de nuevo…- no pude evitar sonreír.

Tengo que admitir que esta chica realmente me amaba y no podía negar que yo sentía lo mismo por ella, pero últimamente, las peleas con Mai se habían vuelto constantes.

_Un mes después de que regresé a mi casa, todo parecía mejorar. Mai y yo estábamos de nuevo juntos, mi padre había aceptado mi regreso y la relación con mi hermana parecía mejorar. Pero aún estaba la misión. _

_Hoy decidí ir a la casa de Mai. Mi novia era un genio con la computadora, ella era la que hacia las transferencias de todo el dinero que mi padre lavaba. Toda la información que necesitaba estaba en su computadora. _

_Una vez en su casa, entré a su habitación cuidadosamente. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de que estuve ahí. __Comencé a transferir __toda la información necesaria a mi USB, pero ella apareció en la habitación. _

_-¿Zuko? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Nada…- contesté nervioso. _

_-Déjame ver.- exigió._

_Traté de esconder la evidencia, pero descubrió todo. _

_-¡¿Eres un policía?! ¡Estas traicionando a tu familia! ¡Nos estas traicionando!- soltó _

_-Esto no se trata de ti o de mi familia, se trata de mi deber. Jamás lo entenderías. _

_-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?- preguntó aún más enojada._

_-Yo jamás dije…- Mai me interrumpió. _

_-No, es aún peor. Me mentiste, no confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para decirme tu secreto, y ahora, me ataste de manos. Tengo que decirle esto a tu padre, no me dejas alternativa, él es mi jefe.- Mai estaba herida. _

_-Escucha, lo siento, sé que debí de haberte dicho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora que lo sabes todo, no quiero perderte. Mai, ven conmigo. Tomemos esta información y luego, escapemos… juntos.- dije esperanzado. _

_-No estoy segura..._

_-Puedes ir y contarle todo a mi padre. Ve y dile que soy un policía, pero quiero que tengas en mente que puede que te haya mentido en muchas cosas, pero jamás te mentí cuando dije que te amaba. ¿Sabes? No importa si me entregas, sólo te pido que sea lo que sea que elijas, no dudes. _

_Mai parecía conmovida, pero no me contestaba. Me sentí derrotado, así que me dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero ella habló._

-_Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya, y si morimos por culpa de esto, moriremos pero antes tenemos que intentar vivir.- Ella caminó hacia a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó apasionadamente. _

_-Tomaré eso como un sí._

_Mai no contestó. En su lugar, me besó de nuevo. _

-Zuko…- Mai me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundido.

-Zuko, ¡para!- ordenó.

-¿Qué? ¡Aún tenemos una posibilidad de perderlos!

Mai se veía cansada. Su cabello estaba desordenado y pegado a su cara.

-No escaparemos. Incluso, si lo hacemos, ellos nos buscarán y si es así, nos encontrarán y nos matarán.

-No digas esas cosas. Tendremos una vida juntos, ¿recuerdas?- dije tratando de reconfortarla.

-Zuko, fue divertido mientras duró.- dijo con un aire de tristeza y resignación.

Paré el carro cerca de un callejón. Mai volteó su cara hacían a mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo. Ella tomó mi cara y me hizo besarla. Nos besamos por unos segundos y comencé a conducir de nuevo.

-Qué bueno que no hiciste eso mientras conducía, si no, hubiésemos chocado.

Noté que un poco de neblina se apoderó de nosotros. Seguí conduciendo por unos minutos y llegamos a un sector de varias calles estrechas. Vi en el retrovisor que dos carros aparecieron por atrás, después otros dos carros nos cercaron por adelante.

Mai tomó mi mano y yo le di un pequeño apretón. La besé una vez más. Tomé un largo respiro y escuché un estruendo sordo que tiñó la noche de rojo.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, lamentablemente esto no tendrá más capítulos, pero en serio espero que les haya gustado. Sé que a lo mejor puse un poco más estable la relación de Zuko con Azula o que Ozai no apareció mucho, pero no quería hacer muy largo esto. Espero que me dejen muchos reviews dándome sus opiniones. Todas las críticas son bien recibidas. GirlFanatic30.**

**PD. Si hay alguien por aquí que este leyendo: "Como Rebelarse por Amor", les prometo que muy pronto habrá capítulo nuevo y si no han leído esta historia, espero que se puedan dar una vuelta por ahí si les interesan los Maiko fics. **


End file.
